<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With a Wedding by here_comes_the_moose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482500">The One With a Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose'>here_comes_the_moose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nervousness, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, cake cutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Obi-Wan (finally) get married. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With a Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song I used is "At Last" if you want to give that a listen while reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan sits in the "Groom" chair that Anakin and Ahsoka had decorated for him, feeling shaky and a bit queasy from all of the excitement. In less than an hour, he was going to be married to Cody, the love and light of his life, and of course he was extremely excited, but unfortunately all of this excitement had caused a hoard of butterflies to take residence in his stomach and flutter around, leaving him horribly queasy. Anakin had been trying and failing to get him to eat something all day, but Obi-Wan was way too nervous (but a good nervous, rather than the bad nervous that would come before a battle) to eat.</p><p>"Force, Master, you're shaking like a leaf," Anakin says, brows furrowed together in concern. "And you're pale. Is your stomach still upset?"</p><p>"Yes, a bit, but I'll be alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies. Anakin doesn't miss how his former master's voice shakes the tiniest bit, nor does he miss the way Obi-Wan swallows heavily afterwards.</p><p>"Ani, have you seen my earri- oh Obi-Wan, you look awful," Padmé coos, voice full of concern.</p><p>"Obi-Wan's feeling a bit queasy," Anakin explains, earning a glare from Obi-Wan, who really hates being the subject of concern. "Also your earrings are on our dresser."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Padmé frowns. "I can make you some tea if you want? I also have some peppermint essential oil that Ani bought a few months ago. I'm also going to bring you some saltines, since Ani told me you haven't eaten and that could make you feel worse."</p><p>Before Obi-Wan can object, saying that he really doesn't want to eat or drink anything, Padmé is gone.</p><p>"That peppermint oil is supposed to be good," Anakin says. "I bought it when I learned that Padmé was pregnant, since I read that it was good for morning sickness; she never ended up having any, so it's still in its box. I hope it helps. That tea she makes is also really good, I swear it works like magic."</p><p>"I think I'm going to be sick," Obi-Wan says, suddenly looking more pale.</p><p>——————-</p><p>"Osik, ori'vod, you're sweating like hell," Rex says, wiping Cody's face again with a handkerchief.</p><p>"I'm nervous, Rex!" Cody exclaims. "Like it's a good nervous, but still. Kriff, it's so hot in here!"</p><p>"Codes, we already turned the thermostat all the way down," Fives says. "Poor Boil is shivering. Rex is wearing a karking blanket."</p><p>"What's going on, vod'ika?" Fox asks, poking his head into the room.</p><p>"It's so kriffing hot in here!" Cody complains. He then suddenly collapses down onto a chair, saying, "Force, I just got dizzy all of a sudden."</p><p>"Rex, bring Cody some sparkling water," Fox says, ruffling Cody's hair. "Fives, bring some wet paper towels and some kri'gee."</p><p>"Uh, should he be drinking if he's feeling this way?" Fives asks.</p><p>"After he rehydrates, just to lessen the nerves a bit," Fox says. Fives nods and then leaves. Fox turns to Cody and says, "This used to happen a lot with the shinies on the Guard; poor things would get really nervous when we had to be in a meeting with important senators or the chancellor. Thorn and I figured out a way to help a bit; we'd get them some sparkling water, so they could stay hydrated but not get queasy from drinking too much flat water, since that sometimes happened, and we'd have them eat a little something before having them take a tiny shot of kri'gee. Some of them would start to feel really hot and dizzy like you are now, so we'd wet some paper towels and press them against their faces to cool them down. Senator Amidala and Senator Chuchi also gave us a diffuser, so that would help some of the shinies relax a bit."</p><p>"'M not a shiny," Cody pouts.</p><p>"I know that, but you're still my vod'ika, and that's basically the same thing," Fox smirks, because of course he does. "Also it works on all ages."</p><p>"Here's the sparkling water," Rex says, holding out the glass to Cody.</p><p>"Small sips," Fox reminds him. Cody drinks some of the sparkling water and then Fives returns with the paper towels and the bottle of kri'gee.</p><p>——————-</p><p>"It's alright, Obi-Wan, you're not going to hurl, just drink the tea," Anakin says. Poor Obi-Wan had spent about five or ten minutes dry-heaving in the fresher, but nothing had happened, so Anakin was trying to get him to drink the tea and eat some of the crackers.</p><p>""M gonna vomit," Obi-Wan groans, looking up at Anakin from his seat on the toilet.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, you haven't eaten all day, I don't think that's going to happen," Anakin explains. "Here, let's try the essential oil first, and then some of the tea and crackers." Anakin opens the essential oil and puts some drops into his hand before rubbing some oil on the spots the directions told him to to help with nausea.</p><p>"It does seem to be helping a bit," Obi-Wan replies, and Anakin notices a bit of color returning to his face, though he is still extremely pale.</p><p>"Take small sips," Anakin says, placing the cup of tea into Obi-Wan's shaky hands. Obi-Wan takes a few sips and finds that Anakin was right. The tea is like magic; Obi-Wan feels his stomach relax and untie itself and he doesn't feel nauseous anymore, even though his stomach still feels a bit weird. He nibbles on a cracker, and is glad that that helps also.</p><p>"How is he?" Padmé asks, poking her head in. "Oh good, you've got some color in your cheeks again. Does your stomach feel better?"</p><p>"Yes, much," Obi-Wan replies. "Thank you, Padmé."</p><p>"Of course," Padmé smiles. "Fives and Rex were also getting some things for Cody when I was in the kitchen. Apparently he's also a bit nervous."</p><p>"Oh, I hope he's alright," Obi-Wan says, not wanting to think of Cody feeling nervous.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be fine," Padmé responds. "They said Fox is looking after him, so he's in great hands; Fox would always help the newer clones when they would get nervous, he's very sweet."</p><p>"I'm right here," Anakin teases, before kissing Padmé's cheek.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks. "I feel bad since you've been on your feet so much today and the babies-"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, Obi-Wan," Padmé replies. "I'm wearing super comfy shoes, since you can't see them, and the babies have been good today."</p><p>"I'm so excited to meet them," Obi-Wan says, smiling fondly.</p><p>"So are we," Anakin chuckles, placing a hand on Padmé's bump. "Little Luke and Leia."</p><p>"In a few years, who knows, maybe they'll have some cousins," Obi-Wan laughs. "Cody is very excited for us to have kids of our own one day, probably in two or three years."</p><p>"Aww, that's so sweet," Padmé gushes.</p><p>Before they can say anything else, Ahsoka walks in and says, "Waxer told me we're going to start in a few minutes, since everyone's been seated, so we all need to go to our places." Obi-Wan feels the queasiness return.</p><p>"Thanks, Snips," Anakin says. "Come on, Obi-Wan, let's go."</p><p>——————-</p><p>Cody wipes his sweaty hands on his pants as he hears the music start and sees everyone stand up. Chancellor Organa, who is acting as the officiant, begins walking down the aisle, followed by Master Yoda, who's being escorted by Waxer. Master Ti and Master Koon follow, and then Master Windu, who's escorted by Boil. Rex then starts down the aisle and Cody takes a deep breath, since he's next; after a few moments, he begins the walk down the aisle. He sees all of his brothers and his and Obi-Wan's friends smiling at him, and he smiles back. He finally reaches the arch at the end of the balcony, and stands next to Chancellor Organa and Rex before turning to face the rest of the procession. Padmé and Fives walk down the aisle arm in arm and are followed by a grinning Anakin. Then comes Hardcase, who is smiling at everyone while he carefully holds the blue and gold pillow where the rings rest; he is followed by Ahsoka, who looks amazing in her flower girl dress and is also smiling as she scatters the flower petals as she walks. Then the music changes and Cody feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest.</p><p>Then he sees Obi-Wan.</p><p>——————-</p><p>Obi-Wan is shaking as Ahsoka walks down the aisle and his heart is beating so fast he thinks he might pass out. His hands are also sweating profusely and wrapped tightly around the bouquet. He hears the music change and breathes deeply before starting down the aisle. He smiles at everyone, or so he hopes, and feels his heart beating rapidly at everyone looking at him.</p><p>Then he sees Cody.</p><p>——————-</p><p>Cody sees Obi-Wan and immediately smiles widely, before he suddenly needs to lower his head and place a hand over his face as he begins to cry from how happy he is and how gorgeous Obi-Wan looks in his wedding robes. He then looks back up at Obi-Wan walking towards him and smiles some more through the tears.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles and gets teary-eyed when he first sees Cody standing there, wearing his traditional, Mandalorian wedding armor; Cody is just so handsome and Obi-Wan loves him so much. Obi-Wan wipes a tear from his eye as he turns to face Cody once he reaches the arch and his beloved.</p><p>"You look incredible," Cody breathes out, still crying a bit.</p><p>"You look very handsome," Obi-Wan smiles.</p><p>"We have gathered here today," Chancellor Organa begins, "to celebrate the binding together of two souls, those of Obi-Wan and Cody. These are two individuals who found each other when neither of them expected it, they loved each other at a time when that love was forbidden. They stayed together in the face of great darkness, a war that almost ended in tragedy, and their love served as a light for each other and for others. So, we are here together today to celebrate their great love, and bear witness to the uniting of these two men as spouses. Will the members of the Jedi Council please step forward?"</p><p>All of the members of the Jedi Council step forward and form a half-circle around Obi-Wan and Cody. They unsheathe their lightsabers and extend them high over the couple, saying, "The Force allowed you both to find one another, inspired you to love one another, and will now guide you through the next stage of your lives as you become bound to one another. You will now be bound together through the Force, for the Force is what allowed you to love each other, and the Force is what will allow you to continue to love each other for the rest of your days and until the end of time." The Jedi then lower their lightsabers and re-sheathe them before returning to their seats.</p><p>"I will now ask the ring bearer to step forward with the rings," Bail says. Hardcase walks over and stands beside the couple. Bail then continues, "The couple will now recite the Mandalorian wedding vows as they place the wedding bands on each other's fingers."</p><p>"Mhi solus tome," Cody and Obi-Wan start as they take the rings from Hardcase, "mhi solus dar’tome," Cody slides the ring onto Obi-Wan's finger, "mhi me’dinui an," Obi-Wan places the ring onto Cody's finger, "mhi ba’juri verde."</p><p>"The couple will now join hands and recite theunification vows," Bail says. "Cody will go first." Cody and Obi-Wan join hands and look into each other's eyes and feel the rest of the world melt away; they only see each other and only this moment matters.</p><p>"I, Cody," Cody begins, voice wavering as he begins to tear up again, "bind my soul to yours. I promise to love you, to respect you, to cherish you, and I will never leave your side, for better or for worse, for as long as we both shall live."</p><p>"I, Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan's voice shakes, as tears stream down his face, "bind my soul to yours. I promise to love you, to respect you, to cherish you, and I will never leave your side, for better or for worse, for as long as we both shall live."</p><p>"Through the power invested in me by the Grand Republic and the planet of Coruscant, I now pronounce you husband and husband," Bail says. "You may now kiss."</p><p>Cody pulls Obi-Wan close and dips him into a deep kiss as their friends and family cheer (Cody is pretty sure more than one person fired a blaster in celebration, he'd put his money on Hardcase or Hondo if he had to guess).</p><p>After they kiss, Obi-Wan and Cody walk down the aisle, their friends and family cheering and some of them even crying (looking at you, Anakin and Tup, and<em> Fox???</em>). They go into the bedroom, where Anakin and Padmé had told them to hang out before the reception started and while some droids set up the tables and chairs. and close the door. Both of them immediately start giggling, because Force, they're married. Like actually married, nit just for an undercover mission, they are know Obi-Wan and Cody Kenobi.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Obi-Wan asks, noticing how Cody has started to tear up again.</p><p>"<em>Married</em>," Cody replies breathlessly, a large smile on his face. "This is the happiest day of my life."</p><p>"Mine too," Obi-Wan replies, pulling Cody close and pressing their foreheads together. "I can't believe I was so nervous this morning."</p><p>"Don't worry, I was a nervous wreck," Cody chuckles softly. "I think Fox was scared I was going to pass out."</p><p>"Yes, Padmé told me she ran into Rex and Fives in the kitchen while she was making some tea for me," Obi-Wan says. He then lets out an embarrassed laugh before saying, "I actually almost threw up. Poor Anakin had to be my babysitter all morning and he kept trying to get me to eat for most of it."</p><p>"I can imagine, I know how you get," Cody lightly teases, earning a slight glare from Obi-Wan, though it has no affect since the Jedi can't hide his smile.</p><p>"Shut up," Obi-Wan teases back.</p><p>"Make me, riduur," Cody smirks, letting Obi-Wan pull him into a kiss.</p><p>"I love you," Obi-Wan whispers once they break apart.</p><p>"I love you too, cyare," Cody whispers back, kissing Obi-Wan again.</p><p>They continue kissing until they are interrupted by Anakin opening the door.</p><p>"Come on guys, save it for tonight," Anakin jokes. "Everyone's waiting to see you."</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce, for the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mr. Kenobi!" Hardcase yells to the crowd as Obi-Wan and Cody enter the room arm in arm and everyone claps and cheers. Artoo lets out a cheerful-sounding whistle as he continues to record everything for the wedding video. Cody's batch mates plus Aayla and little Quin all rush over to them first to offer their congratulations.</p><p>"Kriff, ori'vod, are you crying?" Cody asks Fox.</p><p>"Ne'johaa!" Fox bites back. "I just got something in my eyes. Probably an eyelash or some dust."</p><p>"Damn, must be a tough eyelash, then, since it's been there since the beginning of the ceremony," Wolffe sasses. Fox smacks Wolffe's arm.</p><p>"Welcome to the club, ori'vod!" Bly exclaims, pulling Cody into a hug, while Aayla hugs Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Congratulations, Obi-Wan," Aayla says, smiling at him. "Thank you, Aayla," Obi-Wan beams, before turning his attention to the baby. "And how are you, little one? He's so big!"</p><p>"He's very calm and happy today," Aayla replies, bouncing him a little bit. "Bly thinks he might take his first steps soon and is going crazy taking holovids of him all the time. I bet the second he doesn't take a holovid, Quin will take his first steps."</p><p>"I can definitely see that happening," Obi-Wan laughs.</p><p>"We hope you like the gift we got you two," Aayla says. She then laughs and adds, "Bly did so much research on wedding gifts."</p><p>"I'm sure Cody and I will love it," Obi-Wan says sincerely.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cody's batch mates won't stop teasing him.</p><p>"-and you need to make sure you eat well now, so you'll have enough stamina for tonight," Wolffe jokes, smirking at how red Cody goes.</p><p>"Wolffe," Cody gasps. "You can't just say these things; Rex is right there! Also, what do you even know about wedding nights? You're single."</p><p>"Oh, nothing, Codes, but I do know quite a bit about <em>other nights</em>," Wolffe smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, causing Fox to facepalm, Bly, Rex, and Ponds to burst out laughing, and Cody's face to go even more red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Can we <em>please </em>change the subject?" Cody does not whine. "Also, you shouldn't talk about those things in front of Rex'ika."</p><p>"Cody, I know what Wolffe is talking about, I'm not a shiny," Rex says, rolling his eyes. "Skywalker gave all of us and Ahsoka the talk; I honestly think it traumatized him."</p><p>"Okay, guys, that's enough, we should let the newlyweds talk to their other guests," Fox says, ever the diplomatic ori'vod. The other three groan, but nonetheless comply. Bly and Aayla go to talk with Anakin, while the other's head towards the snack table.</p><p>"Kenobi! I believe some congratulations are in order, eh?" Obi-Wan sighs, but still smiles as he turns to face Hondo. Yes, he and Cody had invited Hondo Ohnaka to their wedding, since they figured he would show up anyways and would rather have a place setting ready for him.</p><p>"Hello, Hondo," Obi-Wan smiles. "Cody and I are glad you could make it."</p><p>"But of course, my friends!" Hondo exclaims, wrapping an arm around Cody and Obi-Wan. "You are my friends, and this is your party, and Hondo Ohnaka never misses a party for any of his friends. I hope you like the first part of your gift; the second part will need to be delivered later."</p><p>And just like that, Hondo leaves them, heading over to the bar.</p><p>"Kenobi, Cody, congrats on the marriage," Quinlan says as he and Bant approach them. They both pull Cody and Obi-Wan into a hug.</p><p>"We're so happy for both of you," Bant says. She then pulls Obi-Wan in for one last hug before her and Quinlan leave to do their own thing (Bant going to talk with with Kit Fisto and Quinlan no doubt going to flirt with/bother Fox).</p><p>"Congratulations, Obi-Wan and Commander Cody," Duchess Satine says, hugging both of them.</p><p>"Thank you, Satine, we're glad you could come," Obi-Wan says, and Cody nods. Obi-Wan had been unsure about inviting Satine, not wanting Cody to feel upset or jealous, but Cody was the one who ultimately convinced him to invite the Duchess, saying that it was him Obi-Wan was marrying and that even though they shared a romantic past, they were not romantically involved at the present and she was still a good friend of theirs. She had sent them some beautiful gifts for their engagement party and couple's shower. She had also been the one to help Cody get his wedding armor, which had greatly touched Obi-Wan.</p><p>"I'm glad I could come as well, thank you for having me," Satine smiles at them. "By the way, I gave Anakin your gift, since it didn't fit on the gift table, so make sure to ask him for it."</p><p>"Oh, Duchess, you didn't have to, thank you," Cody says.</p><p>"Please, just call me Satine," she says. "And don't worry, it's your wedding, and these are huge celebrations for us on Mandalore, so I just had to make sure your gift was perfect. Well, I'll be getting to my seat now, since there are still some people who want to speak to you."</p><p>——————-</p><p>Cody and Obi-Wan speak to many more of their guests (Force, Obi-Wan doesn't even remember inviting so many people) until dinner is ready to be served. Everyone takes their seats as 3PO and some other droids go around with the serving trays of food and drinks. Obi-Wan and Cody sit at the front of the room, next to the area they designated as the dance floor, and facing all the other tables. The sound level in the room is noticeably lower once everyone starts eating (<em>Dex really out-did himself with this one,</em> Obi-Wan thinks to himself), though there is still a certain level of chatter and excitement in the air that comes from events like these.</p><p>Then it's time for the toasts once everyone is pretty much done eating for the most part. Anakin and Rex approach the side of the newly-weds' table and Obi-Wan chuckles to himself as he remembers how the two men had rock-paper-scissored in order to determine who would go first. From the amused smile on Cody's face, Obi-Wan can tell his husband is probably thinking the same thing. Rex won the rock-paper-scissor battle, and as a result, Anakin had spent the rest of that day sulking.</p><p>Rex steps forward and begins his speech.</p><p>"Hi everyone, thank you for coming," he starts. "Well, I remember when Cody and I were first assigned to our generals during the war; I would mostly joke and complain about the crazy things my general did, but Cody, force, Cody was always going on and on about his general. It was always 'Kenobi this" or 'Kenobi that' and the others and I were all happy that Cody was clicking with his general, but none of us expected that Cody was going to fall in love with Kenobi, least of all Cody. I actually think the only person to realize that Cody loved Obi-Wan after Cody realized was Obi-Wan. Then he started to tell us about these weird chest pains he would get around his general, and how he couldn't stop thinking about Kenobi's eyes, or how Kenobi brushed his hand when Cody gave him back his lightsaber. Well, I can't tell you how happy we all were when these two finally got together, since I think if I had to hear Cody's pining anymore my ears would have fallen off. Obi-Wan, you make my brother happier than any of us could have imagined, and I know that you will continue to make him happy. Cody, you're a great ori'vod and I am so glad that you found someone who makes you as happy as Obi-Wan makes you. I wish you both all of the best and congratulations."</p><p>Everyone claps and Obi-Wan smiles as Cody goes over to hug Rex. Once Cody is back in his seat and the clapping has stopped, Anakin steps forward to give his speech.</p><p>"Hey everyone, thanks for coming to the wedding," Anakin starts. "When I first met Obi-Wan, I was pretty young, but I already knew that he was one of the coolest people ever. No, I will not be repeating that, this is a one-day admission. Well, I became his padawan and I was always spending time with him. Obi-Wan is one of the best men I know, he's kind, loyal, and honest, and it hurt to see the various misfortunes that came upon him in life. I hated to see him unhappy. Then Cody came along. Obi-Wan seemed happier than I'd ever seen him; his force presence was so much brighter and he just had this look in his eyes whenever Cody walked into the room. So naturally, Ahsoka and I kept trying to figure out ways to get them together. We even had some of the men join in. But Obi-Wan, force help him, was so oblivious to our attempts that he kept accidentally ruining them. They finally got together when none of us were paying attention, of course. Seeing the way Cody treated and continues to treat Obi-Wan makes me want to be a better man and a better husband. The devotion and love that these two have shown to each other in the face of a terrible war is the kind of stuff those romance holovids are made of. Cody and Obi-Wan, I hope you have many happy years together and may the Force be with you."</p><p>The guests clap and Obi-Wan is tearing up as he hugs an equally teary-eyed Anakin. Then he and Cody step forward with their champagne flute to make their toast.</p><p>"We want to thank all of you for coming to help us celebrate our marriage," Obi-Wan says.</p><p>"We also want to thank our wedding party, you are all amazing," Cody adds. "I also want to toast to my husband, Obi-Wan. I love you."</p><p>"I would like to toast to Cody as well," Obi-Wan says. "I love you too.</p><p>"Cheers!" They say, before interlocking their arms and drinking their champagne.</p><p>"We would now like to invite Cody and Obi-Wan to take their first dance as a married couple," Hardcase announces. Obi-Wan turns to Cody, who holds his hand out in offering.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" Cody asks, smiling.</p><p>"You may," Obi-Wan replies, placing his hand gently in Cody's. They walk to the middle of the dance floor and the music starts as Cody pulls Obi-Wan close to him.</p><p>
  <em>At last...</em>
</p><p>The two sway in time to the music, Obi-Wan staring into Cody's eyes and smiling as everything else around them melts away. Cody lightly dips Obi-Wan and places a kiss on his cheek. Both men have tears in their eyes as they smile at each other, so clearly in love with each other.</p><p>"I love you," Obi-Wan whispers into Cody's ear.</p><p>"I love you too," Cody whispers back.</p><p>The two press their foreheads together in a keldabe kiss and close their eyes they continue dancing.</p><p>——————-</p><p>"Alright, no peaking," Anakin says to Obi-Wan. After they had all been dancing for a while, it was now time for the bouquet toss and cake cutting. He then turns to address the crowd. "Is everyone ready to catch?" They all cheer. "Alright, Obi-Wan, throw the bouquet!"</p><p>Obi-Wan lowers the bouquet before flinging it backwards into the crowd. He turns to see the commotion and see who ended up with the bouquet. After a bit of shuffling, they finally see who it is.</p><p>Fox caught the bouquet.</p><p>"Congrats, ori'vod," Cody chuckles. Fox just glares, though there's definitely a bit of a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Alright, now it's time for the cake," Hardcase announces.</p><p>Cody and Obi-Wan walk over to the table where their wedding cake is. Anakin had suggested cutting the cake with Obi-Wan's lightsaber, but that hadn't gone too well when they had practiced a few weeks ago, so they just settled for using a regular knife.</p><p>Anakin takes several pictures of Obi-Wan and Cody cutting their cake, even though Artoo is still recording the whole thing. They place their slice on a plate before each feeding each other a bite of cake. Obi-Wan swipes some frosting onto Cody's nose, causing him to laugh before swiping the frosting off his nose and onto Obi-Wan's, causing the Jedi to laugh even more and smile even more wide. </p><p>Everyone is watching them feed each other their slice of cake as the other slices are passed around, along with some other snacks. Some people have, of course, already returned to the dance floor (looking at you, Fives and Kit and <em>holy Force Grandmaster Yoda</em>). Anakin is getting another slice of cake for Padmé, Master Windu is smiling contentedly at his slice as Master Pro talks to him, and Ahsoka inhales her slice that Rex just passed her as Tup tells them, Echo, and Dogma a story.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Cody don't think they could've asked for a more perfect wedding.</p><p>——————-</p><p>The newlyweds wait until everyone lines up in two lines to be sent off on their way. Anakin had arranged for them to be whisked away in a vintage speeder with a sign that read "Just Married", because of course he had and Ahsoka and Padmé had arranged for the guests to throw confetti at the newly-married couple as they departed. </p><p>"Okay, everyone read?" Anakin shouts. Everyone shouts back in reply that they are. "Okay, let's give these two a good send-off!"</p><p>Obi-Wan and Cody lock arms and walk through their mass of friends as they shower them with cheers and confetti (and once again, someone has fired a blaster in celebration), smiling the whole way through as they enter the speeder before flying off into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a Translations</p><p>osik- shit<br/>ori'vod- big brother<br/>vod'ika- little brother<br/>Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.- We are one whether together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.<br/>riduur- spouse<br/>cyare- beloved<br/>Ne'johaa!- Shut up!<br/>Rex'ika- little Rex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>